All the Time in the World
by NeverDreamsOfMe
Summary: "'Well,' Savage paused,'I'll have someone besides myself to talk to, for starters.' 'And someone to sleep with,' Clark joked." Turns out it wasn't a joke, Supes... LEMON-LACED CRACK, IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League.

... I don't even know. Please don't ask XD This takes place during "Hereafter: Part 2." Just pretend that Supes didn't find the time machine on the first night and you'll be happy little pandas, 'kay? Enjoy.

...

"You're sure this is okay? I'm sorry I don't have a spare bedroom; I know, I've got all the time in the world but I don't even have a guest room, but as I'm the only person in the world I admit I didn't see a point…"

Clark listened passively to his hosts' ramble as he made up the couch. He still found a hospitable Vandal Savage very odd. But he supposed Savage had been lonely for a very long time. Clark had been lonely too, come to that. Though at first Clark hadn't realized it, the beam from Toymans' gigantic robot had sent him a thousand years into the future. This whole time, he had been traversing the barren planet hoping to find his friends. He had endured wild dogs, blistering heat, near-starvation, only to find that his sole companion on Earth was the immortal Vandal Savage, who had patiently explained everything. He had destroyed the world, killed Clarks' friends, who had all thought he was dead… Clark had never so closely lost his temper before. He still felt guilty about almost smashing Savages' skull in, even if he did deserve it. Yet here he was, serving Clark dinner and fluffing his pillows. It was all very hard to take in.

"Will you be needing anything?" Savage, who had finished, straightened and looked to his right at his guest situated on an armchair.

Clark stood and said, "No, thank you."

"Well then, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Clark."

"Goodnight," Clark called after Savages' retreating back. Strange though this whole situation was, it was an inexpressible relief to be sleeping on a surface softer than rock. He quickly shucked off his shirt, turned off the light, and laid down on the couch.

Though the couch was indeed a luxury after weeks in the wilderness, Clark couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned, kicked the blanket off and pulled it back on, but he couldn't get comfortable. His body hummed with tension, but he couldn't figure out why. Eventually he realized it was _because_ he was sleeping on a couch and not on the ground that made his body feel so strange. He was used to it after all this time. He made a noise somewhere between a groan and a chuckle. _So much for a good nights' sleep…_

Clark stood up and started restlessly wandering the house. Upstairs and down he went, through the kitchen and hallways lined with books and _objets d'art_, carefully restored, from all possible eras. Clark felt extremely out-of-place back in a building. He felt too gruff, un-groomed (owing to the new beard on his chin), too… wild. He warily looked at everything as though seeing it for the first time.

His wanderings eventually let him to the master bedroom. Clark paused in the doorway, gazing inside. His eyes had adjusted to the dark by now, so he could make out Savages' sleeping form. Without knowing why, Clark entered the room and gazed down at his host… enemy… former enemy... whatever he was now. Savage slept on his side, facing away from Clark. The Kryptonians' eyes took in the immortals' broad shoulders and strong back, revealed because he had shaken the covers off, down to the waistband of the sweatpants he slept in. Clark told himself that he was looking merely because he hadn't seen another human for so long, and it was still kind of new to him.

Savage turned in his sleep, towards Clark, who hurriedly took a step backwards and uncharacteristically tripped. Though his super-strength was gone, Clark was still a big guy, and landed quite heavily. Savage woke with a cry and reached for the bedside lamp. The light flooded the two mens' eyes and they peered awkwardly at each other through fingers shielding their faces.

"Superman? What are you…?" Savage began, sitting up.

"I – I'm sorry," Clark stammered, scrambling to his feet, "I was restless and couldn't sleep, so I took a walk and -, " he decided he should shut up before he made an even bigger fool of himself. Though it itched, Clark was suddenly glad of his new beard; surely it was hiding how hard he was blushing? "I'll just go back to bed now…" He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Clark reluctantly turned around. Savage blinked at him, "You couldn't sleep?" Clark shook his head, too embarrassed to speak any further. Savage smiled in an understanding way and patted the bed beside him. "Come. You can sleep here if you like."

Was it even possible for Clark to blush further? "Oh no, I couldn't…"

"Oh, but it must have been lonely out there in my living room. It can help sleeping beside someone, you know. I don't mind at all." Savage smiled invitingly.

Clark knew it would be impolite to decline, which is what part of him wanted to do. And yet somehow another part wasn't thinking of propriety right then, but just of how nice it would be to sleep in the same room as a fellow human. Even if it was in the same bed, with another man, which was kind of weird. Clark stepped forward, however, to the other side of the wide bed, and laid down as Savage turned out the light.

At first it was quiet. Clark and Savage lay side by side on their backs, looking up at the ceiling, intensely aware of the inches between their bodies. Clark felt the same restlessness as before and wondered again if he would ever get to sleep. He suddenly thought of his friends, all dead, and a crushing loneliness smacked him in the chest. Several moments went by before his breathing became regular again. His thoughts turned to the man next to him, doomed to walk this earth forever, even after everyone he knew had departed.

"Vandal?" Clarks' voice was small and fragile in the dark.

"Yes?" From somewhere to his left.

"How do you manage to survive this loneliness?"

It was so long before Savage answered that Clark thought he had fallen asleep. Clark was on the verge of sleep himself when Savages' voice jerked him back to consciousness, "I know what you mean. At first, I thought it would kill me. That's how I became fixated on the idea of taking over the world; it gave me something else to think about. Now, after the fact… I just find little projects to do. Hence my garden," here, Clark smiled, remembering the farm Savage had shown him from the dining room window, "and digging up Metropolis. I'll go insane if I don't keep busy."

"How do your projects change now that I'm here?" Clark wanted to know.

"Well," Savage paused, shifting so that he lay on his right side, facing Clark, his head propped against his fist. Clark turned as well, mirroring Savages' position as he continued, "I'll have someone besides myself to talk to, for starters." He grinned, his teeth flashing white in the darkness.

"And someone to sleep with," Clark joked, grinning back.

Savage suddenly assumed a serious expression. Clark wondered if he'd gone too far when Savage reached out and ran his fingers through Clarks' black hair. The Kryptonian shivered, taken oddly pleasantly by surprise. Savage cupped Clarks' grizzled cheek with that hand, and brought his face slowly nearer. When their lips met, sparks danced behind their closed eyelids, and something ignited in Clark, ripping through him with a feral urgency.

Clark seized Savages' face with both his hands, kissing him harder. Rolling onto his back, the Kryptonian pulled the immortal on top of him. Their groans harmonized as hands brushed over chests, pulled hair, and grasped gently rocking hips. Savage pulled Clark up by his shoulders so that he was kneeling in the heros' lap, and they pressed against one anothers' chests, never breaking their kiss. Clark moaned as Savages' groin brushed against his. Savage responded by plunging his hand down Clarks' pants.

"You like that?" Savage whispered huskily, his lips moving against those of the heros', which were open in a gasp. Savage pushed him back down onto the pillows and tore Clarks' sweatpants off. As Savage smothered Clark's neck in kisses, Clark dug his nails into the immortals' back. Savages' lips moved ever lower until finally, after kissing the tip of Clarks' manhood, he opened his mouth and let it in. Clark groaned with pleasure, fingers curling around the sheets below him.

After a moment – or was it an hour? – Clark gently pushed Savage off of him. Savage planted two hands on the bed and looked quizzically at Clark, who smiled in return. He sat up and turned around. Laying back down, he slid underneath Savage, taking care to kiss down his chest before reaching his hips. Slowly, Clark slid the immortals' pants down until his erect quarry swung down near his face. Clark strained up, opening his mouth and grasping Savage with his lips. This elicited a cry from the immortal, which Clark took a wicked pleasure in. Another moment passed before Savage lowered his own lips back to Clarks' manhood.

The spell of pleasure was broken again when Savage raised himself up, damn it, when Clark was _right there_, "Clark," he panted, looking down at the hero, "I can't take it anymore, I… I want to fuck you."

Clark found himself answering, "I want you to fuck me." He rolled over onto his stomach as Savage crawled to the nightstand, rummaging around in the drawer. He watched over his shoulder as Savage pulled out a bottle of –

"Lube? Really?" Clark grinned.

"One never knows when one might need it," Savage answered flippantly. He rubbed a bit onto the tip of his foreskin and clasped Clarks' hips, pulling them up. Clark raised himself to his elbows, then hands. The man behind him rubbed his penis teasingly up against Clarks' hole, sending such violent shivers up his spine that he nearly faceplanted into the mattress again. Savage tightened his grip on Clarks' hips and entered him.

Clark cried out, clenching his hands on the sheets again. His head lowered as Savage steadily pushed deeper and faster. The room was soon filled with the grunts and whimpers of aroused men. Sweat and curses of pleasure dripped from two tight faces, two sets of swollen lips. The forceful rhythm of Vandals' thrusting and the pressure of the immortals' large hands on his hips made Clark sure he would have bruises in the morning. _But they'll be worth it,_ he caught himself thinking, before Savage hit a spot inside him that made the hero jerk his head up and cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh, found it, have I?" Savage chuckled malevolently. He adjusted his grip on Clarks' hips and moved his own faster. The Kryptonian yelled again, ducking his head down and moaning, "More, yes, please…," To which the immortal acquiesced. In another few thrusts, they had thrown their heads back and screamed in satisfaction together. They collapsed onto the bed and lay facing each other, limbs and breath mingling.

"Do you know… how extensive my library really is?" Savage asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Clark shook his head, still too out of breath to speak. Savage chuckled quietly and stroked the heros' bearded cheek, "I believe I have a little something called the Kama Sutra." Now it was Clarks' turn to elevate his eyebrows. "We could pull that out and experiment next time."

"We'll have plenty of time to try everything," Clark replied, before snuggling into Vandals' chest.

...

Like I said, idek. I recently bought myself the complete series of this show (YES I'M A NERD STFU) and I was watching this last night when suddenly I was like, "OOOH, IS THAT A PLOTHOLE WITH POTENTIAL SMUT I SEE THAR?" Thus, this was born. Plus I haven't written/vidded any slash in a while so it was a good time X3 Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
